Gravattack
Gravattack is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galilean from the planet Keplorr. Appearance Ben as Gravattack Gravattack is literally a living planet. He is a large, bulky, reddish-brown alien with rocky skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. His feet are tan with three toes. He has three fingers and one thumb on each hand. He wears black shorts with green stripes and a green belt with white stripes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Albedo as Negative Gravattack Negative Gravattack is magenta-colored, and has red eyes. His Ultimatrix symbol is red, and is present in the same location as Ben's Gravattack's Omnitrix symbol. Bad Ben as Gravattack Bad Ben as Gravattack is violet colored, and has mint green eyes. His core and gravity powers is purple. His Omnitrix symbol is mint green, and is present in the same location as Ben's Gravattack's Omnitrix symbol. Negative_Gravattack.png|Negative Gravattack Bad ben gravattack.png|Bad Ben as Gravattack Powers and Abilities Hot S35.png|Gravattack's gravikinesis 2012-10-02 20h42 36.png|Gravattack's orbit attack Gravattack can control gravity to manipulate the weight of objects, motion of objects, or slam them down to the ground with ease. Gravattack can make matter or energy orbit around him whenever he retracts his limbs, giving himself the appearance of a planetoid sphere. Gravattack can manipulate his own gravity in order to levitate. Gravattack possesses enhanced strength and durability, as shown when he endured physical attacks from Fistrick's armor. Gravattack can survive in a vacuum of space. Weaknesses As revealed in Food Around the Corner, if he takes large amounts of damage to his core, he could meltdown and explode, much like an actual planet. Gravattack's large body makes it hard to move in small spaces. As shown in For a Few Brains More, it is shown that sudden changes of mass can throw off his orbit. History Omniverse Ben *Gravattack first appeared in A Jolt from the Past, **Gravattack defeated Fistrick and saved the Megawhatts with Rook's help. *In Hot Stretch, **Gravattack attempted to battle the Kraaho, but couldn't when the Omnitrix timed out. *In Vilgax Must Croak, **Gravattack defeated Attea, Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight. *In While You Were Away, **Gravattack trapped Sheriff Wat-Senn and Rook Shar. *In Food Around the Corner, **Gravattack is used to negotiate a peace treaty between Appoplexians and Lewodans. This is because Galileans are considered wise and patient. However, the Hulex landed on him, trying to destroy his core and cause him to explode. He was able to revert before that happened. *In For a Few Brains More, **'Gravattack broke out of the Proto-TRUK wreckage and fought Ultimate Albedo, before being defeated by Negative Armodrillo. *In The Rooters of All Evil, **Gravattack defeated the Rooters. *In Fight at the Museum, **Gravattack used his powers to keep Exo-Skull sinked in the floor. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, **Ben was transformed in he by Dino-Mighty. Albedo *In For a Few Brains More, **Negative Gravattack went Ultimate. Bad Ben *In And Then There Were None, **Gravattack failed to capture No Watch Ben and battled the other Bens before he was wiped out by the Chronosapien Time Bomb. *In And Then There Was Ben, **Gravattack was brought back to existence by Clockwork. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Ben *''A Jolt from the Past'' (first appearance; intended alien was Four Arms) *''Hot Stretch'' *''Vilgax Must Croak'' (accidental transformation; intended alien was Rath) *''While You Were Away'' *''Food Around the Corner (off-screen transformation) *For a Few Brains More'' *''The Rooters of All Evil'' *''Fight at the Museum'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' Albedo *''For a Few Brains More'' (cameo) '''Bad Ben *''And Then There Were None'' *''And Then There Was Ben'' (cameo) Comics Evil Ben-bots *Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War! (Issue 3) Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock *Ben 10 Omniverse: Battle For Power *Ben 10: Game Creator *The Return of Psyphon *Wrath of Psychobos *Ben 10 Game Generator Video Games Gravattack video game.png|Gravattack in Ben 10 Omniverse (Video Game) gravattack-jpg.jpg|Gravattack in Ben 10 Omniverse 2 Ben 10: Omniverse *Gravattack is a playable alien character in the game (by 16-year-old Ben only). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Gravattack is a playable character in the game. Naming and Translations Toys *4" Gravattack *Gravattack Hyper Alien *Mini Figure Gravattack and Feedback *Gravattack Omnikit Figure Trivia *Graviton was the concept name for Gravattack early on in production of Omniverse.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/356993741015241793 *In the subtitles of A Jolt from the Past, Gravattack's name is spelled as Gravitonn. *Gravattack's gravity aura was white in A Jolt from the Past and Hot Stretch, but starting in Vilgax Must Croak, the aura's color changed to green. *Gravattack is the first Omniverse alien to get an ultimate form. *Gravattack is featured on disc two of Ben 10: Omniverse - Vol. 1 A New Beginning. *Gravattack has a different size in every appearance. In A Jolt from the Past and While You Were Away, Gravattack is two times Rook's size. In Food Around The Corner, ''Gravattack is about 1.5 times Rook's size. In ''For A Few Brains More, Gravattack is three times Rook's size. This also happens with Way Big. *Gravattack is similar to Mogo from ''Green Lantern, ''in the sense that they are both living planets. References Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Males